Esperando
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: La vida de Goku como deidad se ve interrumpida ante la amenza de mal, ... en esta ocasion uno de sus hijos corre un grave peligro, ... peligro q tambien corre el hijo de Vegueta ...." - Crossover!me gusta a mi, ... espero q a ustedes tmb, ... y si les mo


Na No Daaaaa!!!! Aquí estoy de vuelta con un crossover!!!! Y espero q no les moleste de que serie con que serie lo voy a hacer!!!! Pero la verdad es que ya me canse de que me digan!! "me encanta tu fic pero he visto que has publicado de esta serie!!!" , ... si no es de una es de otra, ... pues me canse!!! Asi que aquí esta este fic que nacio de mi loca mentecita!!! Mwuajajajajajajajaja =)  
  
Kai. Aquí vamos de nuevo!!!!!¬¬  
  
Tyson: es que nunca se calmara??? O.O  
  
Goku: al parecer nop!!!n_nUUU  
  
Vegueta: no le veo lo gracioso!!!! ù_ù  
  
Kokoro: dejen de quejarse!! que al fin y al cabo con o sin quejas esta loca idea ya la tenia, .,.. así que sin mas que agregar, ... ¡¡¡¡cooooooomeennnnzamoooosss!!!!! ^0^  
  
========================================================  
  
"Mirror of Life`s"  
  
Por: Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama  
  
Capitulo 1.- "La Misión"  
  
El universo, ..... un lugar infinitamente hermoso y desconocido ...... un lugar que esconde millones de secretos, ... y entre esos secretos, ... miles de mundos ...... mundos, que ofrecen cálidos conocimientos, ..... ahora mismo vamos a un mundo donde la "vida" es inmortal .......  
  
- ya basta señores, ... por favor!!! Compórtense como los dioses que son!!! Recuerden que si los reuní fue por algo muy importante!!! Y una de ellas no fue por la de discutir!!! - un hombre de estatura normal y complexión algo robusta, trataba de hacerse oir a los "dioses" que estaban discutiendo desde que habian llegado, ... así es, era el supremo Kaioh-sama, y el pobre ya no sabia como callarlos ....  
  
-no te agites tanto muchacho!!! Ya veras que se calman!!! - el anciano trataba de calmar a su sucesor, ...  
  
-¿¿usted cree antepasado???  
  
-claro que si muchacho!!! Mira!! - se aclara la garganta y con una potente voz - CON LOS MIL DEMONIOS!! CALLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!! .... TENEMOS MUCHO TIEMPO DESPERDICIADO, GRACIAS A USTEDES ....... DESVERGONZADOS!!!!!!  
  
Al escuchar al antiguo supremo todos los dioses se callan y se acomodan en sus lugares ...  
  
- vaya poder de "convencimiento y persuasión" , antepasado .. ¬___¬U  
  
-¿¿qué?? Es la única manera en que estos te pueden hacer caso!!! =) - en ese momento llega un dios especial, .... un dios que tenia poco tiempo de serlo, ..... un dios de alborotada cabellera negra y mirar inocente, ... era el dios dragon, ...... su nombre era Goku .....  
  
-señor Goku!!! ..¿¿porque llego tan tarde??? Ò.O - pregunta el impaciente supremo  
  
- eh?? lo siento!!! XDDD - su clásica pose donde se rasca la cabeza - pero me quede dormido!!!  
  
- tu si que no tienes remedio muchacho!! ¬__¬U - responde el anciano, - bueno, ahora si!! que comience la reunión!! - Goku toma su lugar y todos forman un silencio hasta que el supremo Kaioh-sama habla, nuevamente, ...  
  
- bueno, ... la razón por la que nos hemos reunido hoy y de extrema emergencia es por una razón muy sencilla, .... el origen del mal ha vuelto ha resurgir y esta vez, quiere apropiarse de los "guerreros" elegidos, ....  
  
- ¿¿y donde se encuentran estos guerreros supremo Kaioh-sama?? - pregunta el Kaioh del este   
  
- apuesto a que se encuentran en el lado norte - dice el Kaioh del sur  
  
- que ánimos nos das!!!  
  
- yo solo digo lo que pienso Kaioh del oeste!!  
  
- ya cállense!! - los kaiohs se callan al oir el grito del Gran Kaioh-sama - continué supremo Kaioh-sama, ... por favor!!  
  
-gracias, gran Kaioh-sama!!!(n/a: tal vez a ustedes les parezca demasiado ridículo que solo se estén llamando así, .... pero ellos son dioses y en la serie no se trataban con la confianza que aqui en México tenemos!! Asi que sorry si los marea!! ... continuo escribiendo ... u_u ) .... efectivamente Kaioh del sur, los guerreros elegidos se encuentran en el lado norte, ... pero el mal se esta comenzando a concentrar en todos los lados del universo!!! ni una sola parte se esta logrando salvar, .....  
  
- mis amigos tendrán que intervenir supremo Kaioh-sama?? - pregunta ahora preocupado Goku  
  
- por desgracia, si, .... - Goku solo suspira - y esta vez necesitaran de su ayuda mas que nunca, ... en especial la necesitara el señor Vegueta ....  
  
- ¿¿que tiene que ver Vegueta en esto?? Ò.o  
  
-mucho Goku - ahora hablo el Kaioh-sama del norte - y nos tememos que tu tambien te veras involucrado en este asunto!!  
  
- ¿¿yo?? pero, ... se supone que yo ya no debo intervenir!!!  
  
- pero debes, ..... por eso regresaras a la tierra con tu forma humana Goku y advertirás a los guerreros, ..... porque ahora la vida de uno de tus hijos corre peligro ...... -   
  
En otro lugar muy lejano de donde hablaban los dioses se encuentran entrenando "ciertos" personas que nos son conocidas ........  
  
- concéntrate Tyson!!! no te presiones!! recuérdalo!!! - un chico con laptop gritaba como loco - ¡¡¡Max, .... no te rindas!!! debes relajarte un poco para que tu Blade no se deje intimidar!!! ... ¡¡¡Ray, ..... imprime mas fuerza a tu blade!!! tal pareciera que el que esta beybatallando es un débil enclenque y no tu!!!!  
  
-cálmate jefe!!! no los presiones tanto!! - se escucho la voz de la racional Dizzy - no son esclavos!!  
  
-cállate Dizzy!!! no sabes lo que dices!!! Ò.ò   
  
- ¿¿que tal van jefe??  
  
- hola Kai!! , van bien, pero pueden ir mejor!!  
  
- ya veo ..... - se dirige a los agotados beyluchadores - ¡¡suficiente por hoy, .... la practica   
  
ha terminado!!  
  
- ya era hora Kai, ..... me muero de hambre!!!! ù.ù  
  
- tu cuando no tienes hambre!!! ò.ò - exclamo Kenny  
  
- vamos jefe!!! ... si hasta yo me muero de hambre!!!! ^^U - exclamo Ray  
  
- es cierto, .... y Ray no dice eso muy seguido, jefe, ... ¿¿tu que opinas Kai?? - todos ven a su líder que se habia quedado dormido - ¡¡¡¡pero ... ¿¿que le pasa a Kai??? O.O  
  
- no lo se!!!! O.O - responde Ray  
  
- ahora solo falta el comentario de Tyson!! - exclama la siempre sarcástica Dizzy, ... pero solo se escucha silencio y nuevamente todos voltean a ver esta vez a su alegre amigo, quien, .. tambien dormía profundamente .....  
  
- pero, .. ¿¿que esta pasando aqui??? Ò.o - exclama el castaño con lentes - de Tyson no dudo que se duerma, .. ¡¡¡Pero Kai!!!! ¿¿que le pasa??? O.O  
  
- esto es extraño jefe, ... -dice el rubio  
  
- yo no le veo lo extraño a que Tyson se duerma, Max ¬¬   
  
- yo opino lo que Max, jefe ....  
  
- porque??? o.Ò  
  
- porque Tyson jamás se ha dormido sin antes haber saciado su apetito!!!! - exclama el   
  
chico de piel apiñonada  
  
- pues chicos ya saben que ..... ¿¿¿¿¡¡¡QUE!!!????? ES VERDAD!!! O.O  
  
- es lo que te decíamos, jefe!!! - decía Max  
  
-¿¿ pues que es lo que les pasa?? - pregunta Ray ........... Al mismo tiempo .........  
  
- ¿¿¿COMO QUE MI HIJO, KAIOH-SAMA????¿¿¿CUAL HIJO???¿¿GOHAN???  
  
¿¿¿GOTEN???  
  
-no Goku, ... ninguno de ellos dos son los que están en mayor peligro, es ..... es ..... - respira profundamente y vuelve a hablar dejando a un impaciente dios - se trata de tu otro hijo Goku, .... Goku, .... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Tienes que salvar a tu hijo Tyson!!!!  
  
===================== fin del primer capitulo ==================  
  
Kokoro: heeeyyy, .... ¿¿que les pareció??? ^^  
  
Tyson: O.O  
  
Goku: O.O  
  
Vegueta: O.O  
  
Kai: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Kokoro: ehmmm ..... creo que la sorpresa les ha caído un poco ... ¿¿como decirlo?? ... ehmmm .... ¿¿sorprendente??? .... bueno, ... espero que lo disfrutaran, ... y nos vemos en el próximo capi!! ..... Ja Ne!!!! ^^  
  
Tyson: O.O  
  
Goku: O.O  
  
Vegueta: O.O  
  
Kai: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Kokoro: ^^U 


End file.
